1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winding reel device, and particularly relates to a winding reel device with an additional winding unit for broad and easy application thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
Connection wires are required by, for example, computers, modems, telephones, and facsimile machines, if communication therebetween is to be accomplished. Many wires or long wires make a mess, but insufficiently long short wires are not useful. A solution to this problem is a winding reel device. A conventional winding reel device includes a box, a connection wire, a winding reel and a vortex spring, so that a plug disposed on the connection wire is inserted into a respective socket of a communication device for exchanging information.
In addition, the connection wire of the conventional winding reel device is stretched tightly due to a strong resilient force from the vortex spring, and the connection wire cannot maintain a proper length outside the box thereof. The redundant section of the connection wire are very troublesome to the user. A resilient swing member mates with a cutout and an engaging slot of a peripheral of a reel plate for orientation or roll back.
However, the conventional winding reel device includes only one winding unit composed of a connection wire and a reel plate. The number of winding units cannot be increased to meet extension requirements and the winding reel device is limited thereby. Alternatively, adding another winding unit will make the size thereof thicker than that of the conventional winding reel device, and is inconvenient for the user.